Friend
by Firewolf27
Summary: Zim was just taking his usual afternoon walk. What he didn't expect was to find a new friend, a "best friend" as the humans call them.


Zim walked along the well-worn path into the forest. Earth, thought Zim would never admit it, facinated him. It was so bright, filled with colors and shapes he had never seen on Irk. Not to mention the animals, they we so unique! Zim longed to just observe one for once without getting attacked. Too bad that would never happen.

Zim continued on his afternoon walk, the only time he wouldn't be chased by the Dib-thing. Looking up at the trees his eyes detected movement, his head snapped forward and his packs' spider like legs popped out, incase he needed protection.

What he saw rendered him speechless.

The first thing that came to his head was that it was a dog, but it couldn't be a dog! It looked to... powerful. Yes, this thing looked powerful and, dare he think it, beautiful. It was larger than all dogs he had seen, and was much leaner, you could see mucles rippling in case it needed to attack, or defend. Glossy gray fur hugged the body tightly, fading to white at the paws, muzzle, and underbelly.

It had dark, intelegent, and intimidating golden eyes that were staring strait at him. Zim knew what this thing was, his 8th grade science teacher had shown them all a picture. What had she called it?

A wolf. The terrifying thing in front of him was a wolf.

This animal could tear him apart if it wanted to, but it seemed content at just staring. Zim, feeling stupidly bold, took a step forward. The animal turned and bolted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Zim came on the same path. Hoping to see the wolf again. He came that day, then then next. And the next. And the next. All to no avail. Until one fall day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zim froze, there it was, the gray wolf he had so long been searching for. Again it stared, as if evaluating him. Zim seemed to understand what the wolf was saying with his eyes.

_You are lying to me. Your scent is as fake. You are hiding, be free. Be yourself._

And Zim did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zim was sitting against a tree, a scarf was haphazardly thrown around his neck. He was carefully examining the large briuse, that was turning the right side of his face a sickly yellow color. He sighed, another fight with Dib-stink. It was a good thing he had the makeup to cover it. He looked over at his new companion. The wolf was lying on the frozen ground, he had stopped being so tense around him when he finally decided he meant no harm.

Zim showed him the side of his face, "He left a bruise."

The wolf snorted and rolled his eyes as if he were saying, _Oh, really? I didn't even notice._

Zim grinned, before standing up and putting his disguise on.

"See ya!" He called back as he headed home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zim's Hand slowly moved forward, he was nervous, who wouldn't be?

Gold eyes were locked on the green, un-gloved hand moving towards him.

Zim hesitated, before slowly touching the wolf. He stayed still, fear over came him. Would he be attacked?

Then he felt it, the wolf had closed his eyes and was slightly pushing against his hand.

Zim let his hand run through the coarse pelt, enjoying the feel of his gray fur.

It was then that the bond was set, never to be broken.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zim was happy. He always had a smile on his face when he got to school.

The time he spent with the wolf seemed to be changing him. He became more out going. More 'normal'. More confident. He began actually studing, and trying to finish all his homework during class so he could get to the forest faster.

Dib didn't like this.

Zim was supposed to be weird. An outcast. When he was that way people were more likely to believe he was an alien! He even had friends!

Dib smirked, he could take away his friends easy peasy.

He was stronger than Zim. After school, when all the teachers left but not all the kids, He would fight Zim.

And, Dib concluded, they would find it pitiful that Zim had lost to a "weakling like Dib" and therefore his friends would deem him to much of a lame wimp to hangout with.

That would wipe that stupid smile off his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zim curled up in the fetal position, trying desperatly to protect himself. He hadn't even seen it coming. He had been called into detention for shouting at another kid, and had been eager to get away. Finally, when he left the school. A fist connected to his jaw, then his chest, then his stomach.

He had fallen to the ground, but not before glancing up at his attacker. Dib.

A circle had been formed around them while Dib continued his assault. After many hits, he swund his foot around and slammed it right into his PAK, he screamed in pain.

And then, out of nowhere, he appeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he waited for his friend to leave the school, like he always did, he managed to fall into a light sleep. He had been having a fitful 'catnap' under a tree when the scream jerked him awake. He looked up and his sharp, gold eyes scanned the scene.

He could see through the small openings in the crowd to see his friend and the thing that must be Dib. Anger shot through him, he wasn't hurting his friend and getting away with it.

He shot out of the trees like a speeding bullet, fueled by hate. He pushed his way through that crowd, ignoring the shouts of shock, and took that stupid Dib head on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zim stared in shock as the wolf slammed into the Dib-thing head on, claws and fangs slashing. Dib, predictably, screamed and fell to the floor. Trying desperatly to get the snarling wolf off of him.

Zim struggled to his feet, pain shooting up his wrenched shoulder. He watched as Dib tried to fight the wolf off. Ha. He was no match for the mighty beast.

_Time to end this_, Zim reached forward and brushed his fingers against the wolf's back. He made an odd sound before swinging it's head around to see who had dared to touch it. Instantly it recognized Zim, and seemed to ask with it's eyes, _What?_

Zim looked tired and in pain when he spoke, his split lip dribbling a little blood, "Stop."

And the wolf did.

Zim and the wolf seemed to understand exactly what the other was thinking, as the both turned and ran into the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No one talked to Zim anymore, no one sat with him during lunch.

The word that Zim was a wolf tamer and had tried to kill Dib floated all around the school. It had been a month and that was still all anyone could talk about.

Dib had stayed away from Zim for a bit, but his fear of being attacked dwindled when he didn't see the wolf again.

"Hey, _Zim_." Dib said as he slammed his hands down on the lunch table infront of Zim, "What's up, _buddy_?" Dib sneered.

Zim looked up at him, and cold glint in his eyes was mixed with some unidentifiable emotion. "Dib," Zim asked slowly, "Do you _want_ me to set my wolf on you? and this time not tell him to stop?" Zim growled, looking defiantly into his eyes.

Dibs' face drained of color at the memory, before he came back with a angry retort, "You don't have the guts to do it!" He shouted, Before stormming off.

Zim stared down at his tray, before picking it up and throwing the uneaten food in the garbage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bright purple tears were streaming down his face. This was it.

The wolf had been sick for almost two whole weeks. Zim had been trying his hardest to cure him, but these stupid earth diseases were a mystery to him.

Zim could almost feel it, the wolf's time on this planet was up.

Zim was petting it softly while wispering words of happiness.

The wolf's breathing began to slow, its eyes drooped. He wouldn't last much longer.

Zim had reasearched wovles and knew what he had to do. Taking a step away from him he looked up at the clear night sky.

He opened his mouth in preparation and...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His friend stepped away, _where are you going? Come back._

He watched as his friend looked into the spotted black sky and opened his mouth.

He watched as his friend howled out all his grief and anger.

Grief that he was dieing.

Anger at the world for taking him.

He felt energy leaving him and darkness and the edges of his vision. It was becoming harder and harder to breath.

_No! Not yet!_

His eyes finnaly drooped shut and he felt a hand run through his fur one last time.

And then he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zim patted the earth mound down with his shovel. He moved back to inspect his work. It looked good.

He picked up the smooth flat stone he had made, before pulling out a laser and begining to engrave something on it.

_In Memory of My One and Only Friend._

_You may be gone, but nty forgotten._

Zim stood and surveyed the area one last time before leaving.

A hand made necklace was around his throat.

Hanging from it was a silver wolf claw.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done! I do not own Invader Zim!**

**Holy cow guys, this took me over two days to write! This has been brewing in my head, **_**forever**_**. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
